


One Last Hurrah

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick: Can you meet me at the store? Now?

Huh…it’s not like she and Patrick don’t text each other. They text each other all the time, more so recently since wedding planning drama has been happening.

Stevie: Any reason in particular?

Patrick: Yes.

She can get away, Johnny and Roland are standing in front of her desk arguing, about what, she is trying to block out.

Stevie: Be there in 10.

Patrick has been thinking about this for some time. He wants to give David one last thing, well, maybe not one last thing before the wedding, but he cannot stop thinking about this. David is out on vendor runs for the afternoon, it’s slow this afternoon at the store and he knows he and Stevie will have some relative privacy to make his pitch to Stevie.

She opens the door to the Apothecary 10 minutes later, messenger bag slung over her shoulder in her signature flannel. 

“Hi” 

“Hi”

“So, what was so urgent you summoned me here?”

Patrick was red from his cheeks down through his blue collared shirt, she could not imagine what he was getting ready to say but was not prepared for what came out.

“I want David to have one last hurrah with you before the wedding.” He said it so fast all of the words ran together and she had to actually take a step back to be sure she heard him correctly.

“Um, when you say, last hurrah…?”

“I was thinking that the two of you would like to fuck one last time.” Again, he said it so fast she felt her body temperature rise. “And…” he went on “I would like to be a part of anything that happens also.” She is quite literally a bit gobsmacked to have received such a proposition. 

“Patrick, what the actual fuck?” He shifts on his heels behind the cash but does not break eye contact. “Stevie, I know it sounds unconventional, but I have given this a lot of thought and I want to make it happen for the three of us.” He has his hand buried in the pockets of his jeans but he has not broken eye contact with her. “I want to see the two of you lose it together, and, if I can also…” he clears his throat like he is trying really hard to get everything out continues “play with you both, I would like to make that happen for us.”

Stevie does not know what expression her face is making, but she is sure it is comical, because she does not know how to respond. “Okay, what does David think about this?” Patrick looks up at smiles, “I don’t know, I have not shared any of this with him.”

Okay, so it’s not like she has not thought about what it would be like to have sex with her two best friends. They are both hot and hot for each other. If she could get a fraction of that attention her way, well, shitfuckdamnhellfire, this could be a very good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick’s experience with sex with women was obviously not amazing. He had been with Rachel and “a handful of other girls”. Sex with David was on another plain although, he had to admit, even though not attracted to women, he had a fascination with David and Stevie’s physical relationship. He knows they long burned that bridge, but sometimes, he could not get it out of his head. They teased, laughed, fought, drank, and commiserated daily. It isn’t that he isn’t jealous, but after hearing the wine analogy many times, he wondered if maybe David wouldn’t miss sex with women. Plus, the fantasy of a threesome, which he has never had, really fucking turned him on.

One day later, after two whole bottles of wine one night, Patrick finally asked David “Do you miss sex with women?” Typical David responded with dimples fully popped “Ahhh, no, do you?”

“C’mon David, I am being serious, I know the whole wine analogy and I know you love women, don’t you miss it?” 

David smiled and said, “No, I have everything I could ever desire with you.”

“Okay, but what if you had one last opportunity for a last hurrah?” Patrick stammered. 

“Um, I don’t know where you are going with this, actually, what do you mean by a last hurrah?” David replied.

“I think you, me and Stevie should have one night together in bed before she takes off and before we get married.” Patrick pretty much word vomited afraid he wouldn’t get it out. David laughed, full-on belly laugh. “David, I’m not kidding, I want to make this happen for you and for us.”

David’s eyebrows did that thing when he was incredulous, moving completely up to his hairline. “You’re serious? Why does this feel like a trap? Also, how do you even know Stevie would agree to this even assuming I say yes?”

“Don’t be mad, please don’t be mad, but…” 

David said “What??? You have not already talked to her about this?” 

“Yes, I pitched it to her. She said she would be open to entertaining the idea if you were on board and talked about it beforehand, and I believe her words were, we would have to set some ground rules.” 

Fucking Alexis and her motherfuckingjoshgrobangroundrulesbinder, David muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is terrible, but it has been suggested to me that I try something new. I am really in awe of all of the fic I have read here. After I finish this, I will likely pick up knitting. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie arrives at Patrick’s apartment at 8:00 p.m. on the dot. She is dressed in her typical everyday outfit, with the exception of what she’s got on underneath. She paid special attention to her bra and panties and may have spent more time than usual “grooming” as David liked to call it.

David took her bag and handed her a generous poured red wine as she walked through the door with an almost shy “Hi."

“Hello, Stevie.” Patrick greets. He is coming out of the bedroom. The room is darker than normal and she notices the scent of candles throughout the small apartment. “Guys, you know I’m a sure thing, right? There is no need for ambiance.” She says as she takes in the candles.

David laughs, sweeps her into a hug and replies “Who says it’s for you?”

“So, if I remember correctly, there was a mention of ‘ground rules’?” Stevie says.

David smirks at Patrick because of course, they will have ground rules. But when talking about what they would be, they both talked it through and realized, just about everything would be on the table between the three of them. They were just waiting on Stevie to arrive to talk it through.

“I think it is in the best of all our interests that what happens here, stays here obviously. I cannot have my family or god forbid Roland to know about this.” Patrick and Stevie both enthusiastically agree. “We use condoms and green, yellow, red if anything gets too much,” David says obviously. 

“Stevie, anything else you can think of?” David asks.

“Nope, just maybe another glass of wine?” 

They settled on the couch with their drinks, David in the middle. Patrick really expected to be more nervous about this than he was, David turned to him, in the way couples communicate without saying a word, Patrick winked at him and nodded.

David put his and Stevie’s drinks down on the coffee table, put his thumb on her bottom lip and growled: “Open for me.” And fuck, just like that she did. David was pulling her to straddle his lap while moving the flannel from her shoulders. Patrick started kissing David’s neck while trying to remove his shirt, shit, they should have gotten rid of their clothes first.

Stevie was down to her new black lacy panties and bra. David and Patrick had stripped down to their boxer briefs and were standing at the end of the bed with their tongues in each other mouths. Damn, this was hot, hotter than she expected. 

She went to stand behind David and wrapped her arms around him and Patrick together. David was sandwiched in between the two of them. He could feel Stevie’s breasts on his back and her tongue on his neck. He moaned at the feeling. “Stevie, lay on your back on the bed please.”

She always loved ‘take charge David.” She laid down in the middle of the bed, fuck, she was dripping already and they had barely touched each other. David kissed Patrick and said, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am sure, I want this with you both.”

David smirked, stripped off his briefs and started to slowly kiss his way up Stevie, from her foot to the middle of her legs. She moaned the entire time while watching as Patrick removed his briefs and slowing started to move his hand on his cock.

She remembered how good David was at this, his tongue was fucking magical when it wasn’t giving her shit. He didn’t bother removing her panties, just pulled them to the side and went to town on her clit. He was smiling, and fuck him, how was he smiling? 

She was close when he pulled back. “Patrick, can I fuck her please?” Patrick reached inside the nightstand and pulled out a condom and tossed it to David. “Go for it.” He replied with a grin on his face.

David removed her panties and with a flick of wrist Stevie’s bra. God her tits were magnificent. David tore open the condom. While fingering her he said, “Shit, Stevie, you are so fucking wet for us.” She couldn’t wait any longer. “C’mon David, fuck me, you know you want to and you know how I like it.” That is all the permission he needed. He took his cock and rubbed it on her clit teasing until she demanded: “Fuck me now!”

And he did. Patrick was on his knees over Stevie, next to David. He did not realize how hot this was going to be. Watching David’s cock fuck into Stevie and the way they were responding to each other should have been making him jealous, but it was just fucking hot. David grabbed Patrick by the neck and brought their mouths together.

After he had Stevie begging, he pulled out and started kissing his way up to worship her breasts, Patrick joined in and Stevie was trading off moving her mouth from Patrick’s to David’s. David flipped her to straddle him knowing she liked this position. “Patrick, can you get our bullet vibrator?” Stevie moaned, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

Patrick reached over pulled out their favorite purple bullet vibrator and pushed the button on the end and passed it to David. “C’mon, Stevie, you know you want to, ride me.” Stevie sank down on that magnificent cock and David began messaging the bullet on her clit.

“Patrick, please, I need you to fuck my face.” Patrick didn’t need any more encouragement, Stevie was out of her fucking mind and this did not have the potential to last long. Patrick took his cock in his hand and fed it in David’s mouth, goddamn that beautiful mouth was going to be the death of him. David knew Stevie was close, he could feel her start to spasm on his cock. He took the vibrator off her clit, tossed it on the bed and began pinching her nipples hard like he knew she liked it. “Fuck David, don’t stop!” He pulled off Patrick’s cock gave her ass a smack and said: “Tell me what you want.” “I wanna come, please put it back!” 

Patrick was so close and jacking his cock fast. “Do it, David, make her come!” 

David wrestled around the duvet, found the bullet, turned it on again and began rubbing it on her clit. She was bouncing up and down and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted them to come together. 

David reached out for Patrick’s cock and swallowed him down with a loud moan. Stevie arched her back, put her hand around the bullet David was rubbing on her clit and came hard. That was it for David, feeling Stevie pulse around his cock and Patrick fucking his mouth were all it took. Coming so hard he saw fucking stars. Patrick fucked into David’s mouth one last time, pulled out and came all over David, hoping the neighbors couldn't hear how loud they were. 

Stevie collapsed on David, Patrick was kissing her and stroking her hair telling her how good she was. Patrick took care of the aftercare, both David and Stevie were fucked out and non-verbal. 

They found themselves twined together with David again in the middle. “So, Patrick, was it everything you imagined?” Stevie asked lazily while spooning David who was spooning Patrick. Patrick pulled her hand over David to hold it. “I know I said, ‘one last hurrah’, but that was so fucking amazing, we may need a repeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I am new here.


End file.
